User blog:Fyrick24/Omni Allanon Idea
Name: Sagacious Oracle Allanon Leader Skill: Ancestral Teachings______ '''40% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, negates critical damage, Spark damage reduction, boosts elemental damage, boosts OD gauge fill rate & 10% damage reduction 50% damage reduction from spark damage, 125% boost to elemental damage, 25% boost to OD fill rate '''Extra Skill: Oracle's Aura of Divination______ '30% boost to all parameters & adds removal and negation of status ailments effects for 3 turns to BB/SBB when Ritus Staff is equipped, negates elemental damage & damage taken boosts BB gauge (1-3) '''BB: Arcanum Convalēscere Maori Invoked_'___'' Boosts BB gauge on use, reduces all elemental damage for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns probable slight HP recovery for 3 turns & probable slight HP recovery for 3 turns'' +14 BC on use, 15% elemental damage reduction, 6~9 BC on hit, 20% chance to heal 20-25% of damage taken, ''20% boost to Max HP, '''SBB: Astral Écriture: Pronostiqué Meteo'r___ '''18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack and boosts elemental weakness damage for 3 turns, greatly recovers HP & slightly boosts OD gauge 720% 75% boost to elemental weakness damage, Heals (3480~4580) + 40% of healer's Rec, 10% boost to OD Gauge '''UBB: Absolute Maestoso Arte: Eternal Serenity''______ '''24 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, greatly refills BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns, greatly boosts all elemental damage and resistance for 3 turns, fully recovers HP of all allies over 3 turn, 50% recovery of all damage taken & hugely boosts max HP 2000% +55 BC on hit, 400% boost to elemental damage, 75% elemental damage reduction, 35% boost to max HP |- | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|25 | style="vertical-align:top;"| |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|15 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Adds critical damage negation for 3 turns to BB/UBB |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|10 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Adds elemental damage negation for 2 turns to BB |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|10 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Adds negation to Atk, Def, Rec reductions for 2 turns to BB |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|30 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Enhances elemental reduction effect on BB/UBB +5% boost, 20% boost total; 80% boost total respectively |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| 30 | style="vertical-align:top;"| Enhances boosts all elemental damage on SBB/UBB +50% boost, 125% boost total; 450% boost total respectively |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|20 | style="vertical-align:top;"| Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB Heals 3000-3500 + 20% Rec |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|10 | style="vertical-align:top;"| Boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns effect added to SBB 60% boost to Def relative to Atk |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|10 | style="vertical-align:top;"| Boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect added to BB 60% boost to Def relative to Atk |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|10 | style="vertical-align:top;"| Adds Light barrier for all allies effect to BB/SBB Activates 3500 HP barrier |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|55 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Adds resistance against 1 KO attack |- | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|25 | style="vertical-align:top;"|Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect +5% HP boost. 20% boost on BB, 40% boost on UBB total |} ''My condolences for the butchering Category:Blog posts